Point-of-collection specimen assaying devices are well known in the art and are generally used to detect within a specimen, such as urine, the existence of a substance such as a drug or its metabolite. Exemplary specimen assaying devices typically include a cup for collecting the specimen and a testing device supported within the cup for detecting the particular substance.
Because test subjects sometimes desire to falsify or tamper with a specimen test, precautions can be taken to minimize the possibility. Thus, specimen tests are often administered in rooms that include no access to warm water, while others only include access to water that is dyed. In addition to these precautions, various point-of-collection specimen assaying devices include features for minimizing tampering with the devices.